Sarah vs the Change of Heart
by LongLiveChuck
Summary: Sarah Walker, CIA's top agent has been the best in the game, ever since she's been recruited. Chuck Bartowski, newcomer to the agency, is quickly flying up the ranks.Sarah's growing jealousy hits the extremes when she realizes just who her new partner is.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, I know this scenario is used a lot, but I promise I'll try and make it very different, more comedy and less angst. It's an old project I'd written and never published, so here you are. Enjoy! And if you decide to review, thanks a million!**_

**Chapter One: Who is this kid?**

Agent Sarah Walker was the CIA's best. Bar none. She could handle a mission of any class, sort, and danger level. She could start a revolution with nothing but a fork. She could seduce you with a wink of her eyes. So what did SHE have to be jealous about? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's what she kept reminding herself as she walked towards CIA Director; Langston Graham's office.

Heads turned as the blonde beauty made her way to Graham's; as she did millions of times before. Men looked up with lust, and women glanced with jealousy. Everyone within the agency knew her. Sarah Walker was not to be messed with. Not a single bad mark on any of her mission reports since she was recruited. Well, if you didn't count the one time she mouthed off to her instructors. She wasn't mean, either. Sarah was just…too professional. She had no fun, nothing mattered other than the job. So when another agent, who came out of the blue just showed up and tried to take her position away with the snap of his fingers, she'd be pissed.

And that's exactly what happened, through her eyes.

Charles Carmichael? Were they kidding her? The name sounded like a lame username for a stupid video game. As she strutted towards his office, she continued to criticize him in her mind. Granted, she'd never met him in person before. But he was probably ugly, douchey, and a complete jerk. He was probably stupid and ignorant. Sarah smirked as she pushed open Graham's door. There, she froze.

Sitting with Graham was a tall, lanky, slick looking man. He had the kindest smile, and chocolate eyes to die for. He had curly brown hair that took little animal shapes that made Sarah's knees come close to collapsing. As soon as she entered, he stood respectfully.

"Agent Walker, Hi." He smiled and held his hand out.

"Charles Carmichael…..This is such an honor." He smiled nervously.

Sarah smiled shyly as she shook his hand. "Pleasure, Charles." Was all she said, fearing her voice would betray her.

"The pleasure's all mine, believe me." He pulled out her seat for her politely. " And please, call me Chuck."

'Dammit….' Sarah thought to herself. He was perfect.

Graham smiled as he watched Sarah's eyes. He had a tell tale smirk. It said something like, 'I told you so'.

Clearing his throat, he broke the intense gaze that had settled between the two.

"Agents." He began. "Good to see you handled the introduction yourselves."

Chuck smiled sheepishly. He might've gotten a little carried away.

"Sorry sir."

Graham gave him a small smile. "Happens all the time, Carmichael."

Sarah blushed slightly, while Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I called you two here because I have planned something for quite some time now." He explained, watching as the two's faces showed obvious surprise.

"What's that, Director?" She asked

"I've been observing your missions all along." He spoke to Sarah, and Chuck. "I've come to the conclusion that both of you have excellent tactics. You both think quickly on your feet, and it's kept you alive so far." The two Agents sat straighter at the praises.

"I've realized that both of you fight similarly, and I knew the minute I read your files, you'd be compatible."

Sarah frowned inwardly. She preferred to work alone.

Before she could protest, Graham cut her off. "Agent Walker, I know you prefer going solo. But, Carmichael here is nothing short of excellent."

Chuck was quite modest. "Sir, thank you, but if Agent Walker here doesn't want me as a partner…-"

Sarah interrupted him. "It's not that Agent Carmichael, it's just that I-"

Graham cut her off. "It's settled then. I'll send the two of you on a few simple missions to see how you do. If I see good results, we'll decide from there."

Sarah huffed slightly.

Chuck glanced down quickly.

"Yes sir." The two answered in unison.

Graham smiled triumphantly. "Good. Here is your first mission."

Reaching down into the manila folder on his desk, he slipped out a few papers, showing them to the two.

"This man is Ivan Andreev." He pointed to the picture of a man. "He's Russian, and he's said to possess some important information regarding the location of one of our weapon locations. All I want you to do is get the information out of him. See what he knows. Since you both are top agents, I expect nothing less. Therefore, I am allowing you to do it however you please." He informed them.

"He and his wife are attending a fake party we've thrown at a local hotel." He explained. " His wife is said to have loose lips for handsome men." He said, knowingly. Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Carmichael, you are to take care of his wife, while Walker will get the information out of him. The party is formal, so be sure your attire is suitable. The party is in two days, and you will be staying at the hotel to familiarize yourself with your surroundings until the time arises."

The two agents glanced at each other. "I'd suggest getting to know each other as well." Graham added, shutting the folder.

"Talk to the secretary for further instruction. I'll contact you when necessary. Good day, agents." He dismissed the puzzled Agents with a wave of his hand and a nod, confirming that this whole fiasco was indeed going to take place.

_**A/N: There you go! Tell me what you think! I tried to make it different! **_

_**Thanks for everything! New Lucky Misfortunes is up! And for Dream Team, I'll have something up shortly! Have a great day! **_

_**-LLC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm kind of shocked. When put to a vote, this turned out to be the reader's favorite story of mine. Which means, I got super excited and wrote you all a new chapter. So it's not exactly fluff, but it's a start! Oh, and I really don't want to be a nuisance, but I do have a _NEW_ poll posted on my profile, and if you'd be so kind as to take two seconds to do it,(literally), it'd help me very much! I LOVE the reviews, and they are the sole reason I keep updating so fast! Thanks a million guys! **

Chapter 2:

Sarah wasn't used to this. Not one bit. It would've been a hundred times easier if her were a jerk. If he were ugly, and stupid as well. But no. Here was a kind, fine, handsome, smart, completely innocent type man. And she had no idea how to deal with it.

After Graham had dismissed the pair from his office, the two caught a taxi to the hotel.

"Okay, Graham said the hotel rooms were jointed, and that they were pre paid." He told her as he held her door open for her.

"Thank you." Sarah nodded as they paid the cabbie and left to the main desk.

"Welcome. How may I help you sir?" The receptionist asked politely, glancing up.

Chuck gave her the information he was told to give, and she gave them their key cards.

"May I just add one thing?" she asked.

Chuck nodded, smiling kindly.

"The two of you would make a very beautiful couple."

Chuck smiled graciously, while Sarah tried to hide the shock on her face. Couple? What the hell was she talking about! They had separate rooms for a reason!

Chuck thanked her politely and walked with Sarah to the elevator. Once the doors were shut and the two were alone, she leaned against the wall.

"So here's our floor." She announced as they arrived. The two got out, making their way to their rooms.

"I'll meet you on the inside." They split for a minute, both meeting inside, through the door that split their rooms.

"Why not settle in first, and then I can take you to lunch?" Chuck smiled.

Sarah's eyebrows were raised slightly. "Lunch?"

Chuck added quickly, "To get to know you better like Graham suggested. We can go over our covers and everything…."

Sarah's features softened. She put him in that awkward position. "Sure, sounds good."

As she shut the door, Chuck leaned against his, sliding down and sighing in relief. He had to impress Sarah Walker. As childish as it sounded, she was the best agent of all time. He had to show that he was a good, nice, capable partner.

Chuck sat up, rising to go take a shower. Maybe freshening up would help clear his overly cluttered mind.

He went to the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes and into the hot water. Sighing, he let all his tense muscles relax. Slowly, subconsciously, he began singing absently to himself. Eventually, he finished and changed into a simple button up and jeans. Fixing his hair, he knocked on Sarah's door, slightly anxious.

"Come in." She called, her voice sounding close.

Chuck turned the knob and sure enough, it was open.

"Sarah, We should-..." Chuck stopped in mid sentence, gaping at the beauty before him. Sarah was dressed casually as well, in a simple tank top and jeans, but damn, she was gorgeous.

Sarah watched him with a slightly amused smile, waving her hand in front of his almost glazed eyes. "Chuck?"

"Huh…..sorry, Sarah…" he recovered, totally embarrassed. "It's just….Im sorry, but you look really beautiful…" He told her, sounding very sincere.

Sarah immediately blushed, which was quite unusual for her. Especially from such a normal guy. Still, she blushed immensely. "Thank you Chuck. That's….sweet…"

Chuck smiled, "I meant it, Sarah…" He glanced at the time. "Let's go grab some lunch." He smiled, and opened the door to the hallway for her.

"Oh, Chuck…" Sarah smiled as if she just remembered something. "You're a very talented singer."

It was Chuck's turn to blush, as he turned a deep red. "How did you hear that?"

Sarah admitted it slowly, very amused. "I uh, left my phone in your room."

"Oh, god. Not one full day and you probably think I'm an insanely dorky agent who sings in the shower."

Sarah corrected him immediately. "No, that's totally wrong. I think you're a sweet, smart guy."

Chuck laughed. "Very funny, Walker. Pick on the new guy."

Sarah smiled, "I meant every word, Chuck."

The two went over to the local Italian restaurant. Chuck pulled out Sarah's chair before sitting himself.

"So, Walker…" he began teasingly. "What are you in the mood for?"

Sarah glanced over at the Pizza, eyes taking it in readily.

"Eyeing the Pizza? Nice choice…" Chuck grinned.

"You've been here?"

"No, but I know a good pizza when I see one." He quipped, making her smile.

"It's kind of big. Want to split one?"

"Sounds good…." Chuck smiled. "Vegetarian okay?"

Sarah asked slightly softer now. "No olives?"

Chuck smiled. "I'm sure that can be done…" he stored a mental note that she didn't like olives.

Chuck ordered when the waiter came, and was now focused on learning more about the beauty in front of him.

"So, I know it usually isn't normal for agents to talk about their pasts, but I was wondering if we could have a little Q and A…. You know….get to know each other better….since we'll be working together on the field and all…." He rambled nervously.

"Depends…" Sarah smiled comfortingly. "Tell me about yourself first…"

Chuck glanced into her eyes, and she saw complete trust in them. It tugged on her heartstrings to see that she was already trusted.

Chuck began steadily. "I don't have any secrets….I have a sister, who lives with her boyfriend back home, in Burbank, California."

Sarah nodded. "I've been around there. Plenty of missions in L.A."

"My sister Ellie….She's basically my only family left. My father left me when I was at a very young age, right after my mother had done the same…"

Sarah almost felt like crying. She didn't know why, but she felt a sort of anger towards his mother. Who'd leave him? And at such a young age! It was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry Chuck…." She subconsciously put a comforting hand atop his, and then moved it after a few moments.

"It's alright. But my point is, Ellie's raised me every since. And I love her dearly."

Sarah nodded, just seeing the raw love and caring in his eyes.

"So your parents were never in the game?" She asked, referring to spying.

"No…..not…not that I know of." Chuck finished, watching her carefully.

Sarah looked back at him. "Since you've been so kind to reveal that much….I grew up in Wisconsin, far away from D.C." she laughed a little, thinking of just how different they were. Chuck nodded, smiling supportively.

"I uh….didn't have the best childhood. That's really it. I was recruited in High School, though I was sent to Harvard and received training while I studied there."

"Oh my god. You just get more and more impressive…" Chuck shook his head in amazement.

Sarah laughed, shyly. "No, I really wasn't…" she said modestly.

"Right. So, Graham recruited you?" He guessed.

Sarah nodded, thanking the waiter as their pizza arrived. "Since High school. He found me at a….rough point in my life."

Chuck nodded, grabbing a slice. "That makes sense. They find the best agents first."

Sarah glanced at him. "When did they get you?"

Chuck paused, setting his slice down. "You know, I had just graduated from Stanford when they pulled me in, so I guess you could say I'm a late bloomer."

Sarah's eyebrows were raised in utter shock. "Stanford? Chuck, that's fantastic!"

Chuck smiled shyly. "I was into the whole engineering scene, and electronics are also my thing too…."

"Maybe you can fix my phone when we get back then….?" Sarah proposed. "It does this annoying thing where it restarts randomly…."

Chuck nodded. "Iphone?"

"Yup…."

"That's a real easy fix, Sarah…" he smiled. "I'll be glad to."

The two finished their lunch, deciding to go out to the stores and try to find outfits for the upcoming party.

"I'll definitely need an evening gown. And you'll need a formal tux…" Sarah told him as they checked out the clothes a store had to offer.

After almost two hours, Sarah returned. Chuck snuck away for his much needed haircut, finding a place around the corner on his phone. Sarah came back to Chuck once he was back in the dressing rooms.

She had a beautiful blue dress that, like everything else, made her look gorgeous.

"I got mine, Chuck…" she stood by his dressing room door. "How about you? Come on, let me see it…"

Reluctantly, Chuck swung the door open. There he was. Sarah's jaw dropped. There he was. Tall, incredibly handsome with his new short haircut, that made him look incredibly sexy. "Wow…." Sarah breathed.

"I know, I look like a waiter…." He sighed.

"Chuck…" Sarah told him quietly. "You look very very good…" she drew it out, making him see how much she meant it. "And you do NOT look like a waiter. You look like my rich date." She blurted out.

Chuck grinned. "Shall we, madam?" he held his arm out as he went to find the tailor to size it.

Sarah laughed, deciding to loop her arm through his.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? I love to hear it in the reviews! Oh, and don't forget to please vote in the _new_ poll on my profile page! Thanks for everything. **

**-LLC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, I know it's been a while, but after this chapter, I will have every story in my queue up to speed. I've received a lot of comments and compliments on my writing, and I just wanted to say a big thanks to you all! It's really a wonderful feeling I get when I open up the reviews page, and I see so many compliments and suggestions. Its quite rewarding, and makes writing for you guys a joy. Anyway, we shall continue to keep this story light hearted and Charah oriented, no matter what. Here is another FLUFFY type chapter, no seriousness here, really. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter Three: **

That night, after getting all their things in order for the mission that was rapidly approaching, the two retired to their rooms. Saying goodnight at a slightly earlier hour than expected, Chuck turned on his television.

Flipping through the channels, he found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind of Agent Walker. She was nice enough, far more than he expected, considering that she felt threatened by his rapid rise through the ranks. And she was so beautiful. Far more than anything he was used to, even being an agent. It was strange. What he'd gathered thus far was that she was: reserved, kind, almost shy but she could be quite assertive when needed, she had a less than amazing childhood, she was quite formal when it came to her job, and that she was damn good at it.

Sighing, he settled on the news, deciding to try and fill himself in, and forget Sarah Walker for a while, as if it were at all a possibility.

Over in the next room, Sarah laid on her bed, closing her eyes and trying to think. So, Chuck turned out to be better than she'd hoped. Or expected. And she'd expected an asshole out to get her hard earned position. Instead, she found a kind, handsome, caring, attentive, respectful, funny man, who seemed to be flawless, for all she knew. Today, she'd been a bit to open. She felt that it went against anything she'd ever been taught as a spy. She was definitely not supposed to tell him about her past, that was for sure. Anything she gave away today was a liability. And as an agent, that was something she certainly couldn't afford to have. Turning off the lights, she settled under the sheets for an early slumber, which would hopefully clear her mind for the mission they had ahead of them, tomorrow night.

-o-

The familiar sound of a phone ringing caused Chuck to arise slowly; glancing to his right, were the nuisance of a sound was coming from. He found the hotel phone, ringing loudly. Reluctantly, he glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

"Hello?" Chuck asked groggily as he answered the phone.

"Mr. Carmichael?" a kind voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Yes…?" Chuck asked, seeming slightly annoyed.

"This is the front desk with your wake up call, sir." The man replied, sounding slightly apologetic.

"Oh…..oh! Thanks, very much." With that, Chuck hung up, rising onto his feet to stretch. Mentally smacking himself, he remembered the previous day, where he'd requested that exact call to go to the gym. It wasn't quite early, but he didn't want to be too tired for the mission.

Walking over to his suitcase, grateful that he'd packed his sports gear, he leapt into them and tied up his running shoes, whistling a tune to himself. After washing his face and waking up a little more thoroughly, he slipped down to the gym the hotel brochure had boasted.

As Chuck walked in, he glanced left and right. There were few people working out. He saw a main room with most of the machines and bikes, another room with a few dumbbells to his right, and at the very back was a room with punching bags and mats.

Chuck decided to start with the treadmill. And so, for the next hour, he ran, managing to get in only a few miles. Chuck had built up his endurance, so this was nothing special, only a minor form of maintenance for him at this point. Barely sweating, he stepped off the machines and went to go lift a few weights.

On his way to the room with the dumbbells, he spotted a figure attacking the punching bag in the far room. Squinting, he couldn't tell who it was. Stepping closer, he subconsciously stepped towards the room, watching as the figure nearly tore the bag in half. Eyebrows raised, he let out a low whistle. Leaning against the door way, he saw the figure turn.

"See something you like, Carmichael?" A smirk was playing on the gorgeous lips of one Sarah Walker, who had an amused grin now playing on those lips.

"Sarah? I uh….wow, you were really attacking that bag!" Chuck recovered lamely, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't know you would be here…" he admitted.

Sarah nodded, resuming her punching and kicking. "Yeah, if I take a break, my performance is weakened. I can take breaks, but I really prefer not to, if I can help it…."

Chuck glanced at her in awe. "That's pure dedication, Sarah."

"It's my job, Chuck." With a final, terminating kick, she let the bag fall on its chain.

Turning to him, she wiped some sweat off her brow. "Just starting?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just ran the treadmill, and I was heading for the weights…." He relied. "I'm sorry I didn't offer you earlier…..I didn't want you to wake up early…"

"I'm kind of an early bird." Sarah gave him a soft smile.

"Duly noted." Chuck laughed. "So, are you up for some weights?"

Sarah nodded. "Sounds good."

The two returned to the weight room, both beginning to do bicep curls, bench presses, and the like. Chuck wasn't really surprised, but Sarah was, yet again, amazing. He wasn't bad himself, as the two continued to try and best each other. After almost another solid hour, the two stopped.

"God, I'm so hungry…" Chuck whined, smiling.

"If we hurry, we can still catch the continental breakfast….." Sarah offered, laughing.

"Sounds good. I'll shower and meet you down there?" Chuck asked, drying himself off with a towel.

"Mhmm." Sarah agreed and left, leaving Chuck to follow.

Breakfast was relatively calm. Things went smoothly, and Chuck and Sarah both got there in time to eat without being rushed. The two made simple conversation that wasn't too forced, as they continued to eat.

"And so…." Chuck said with a laugh. "We call him Captain Awesome."

"No way." Sarah was unknowingly grinning ear to ear.

"Yep." Chuck chuckled. "Everything he does is awesome…..climbing mountains, jumping out of planes…..flossing…."

Sarah couldn't help it. Laughing, she grinned genuinely at Chuck. "He and your sister Ellie…..they sound like great people."

"They really are." Chuck replied with a wistful smile. "God, I miss her."

Sarah felt slightly envious. He was so lucky to have that tie with his family, as a type of support system. And even though her life was safer this way, she often missed it. And in the same respect, she felt happy for him. Happy that in the long run, after all the fighting and missions was through, IF he did survive, he'd return home to some people who cared. Somewhere deep down inside, that was what she held most sacredly. And she didn't even know it yet.

The two finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Then they parted ways to begin to plan out and prepare for the night's mission. Hours had passed, and the two went to each other's rooms often, discussing what was to be done. Chuck browsed through the manila envelope containing Ivan Andreev's information.

"Says here that he specifically likes to please women…quite the ladies man, I take it." Chuck noted aloud.

Sarah nodded. "That's probably how it will end up." She told him. "I'll take him back up to his room, and you can tranq him from there, if that's the case."

Chuck frowned. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound enjoyable in the least."

"If it's non negotiable, then I'll do it, no questions asked." She replied, sounding very business like.

Chuck nodded, seeming indescribably discomforted by that fact. And awed at her devotion.

"His wife, Karolina…." Chuck began, pausing as he raised his eyebrows at the girl's picture. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair, and luscious lips. "Is a model…how fitting."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as Chuck stared at her picture. She felt an unfamiliar, uncomfortable sensation run at the pit of her stomach. He shouldn't like her…..she was probably some skank anyway.

"Okay, so Graham suggested that I distract Karolina, while you take up Andreev….?" Chuck asked finally.

Sarah nodded. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"It says that they're both stepping out on each other quite frequently, so I guess it's whoever gets their mark to the room first?" Chuck asked.

Sarah nodded, unsheathing some knives from her bags. "You should go get ready…..I am."

Gulping, Chuck nodded and crossed over to his room, shutting the door behind him.

The next hour was spent suiting up, cologning down, and tying his bowtie. Chuck looked like James Bond. He made sure to leave the tiniest hint of stubble, which added extra suaveness to his look. He was ready to go. Knocking on Sarah's door, she opened up.

Chuck just stared. Wearing the same dress she'd chosen last night, with heels and make up, she was the sworn sight of an angel.

"My god Sarah, you look…wow….just ….fantastic…..wow…." Chuck rambled for almost a minute. Sarah grinned. "I'm flattered. Thank you, Chuck. You look quite dapper yourself." She smiled.

"Sarah…where on earth do you keep any weapons….in that….dress…?"

"Oh, believe me." Sarah smirked. "I've got plenty. Let's go." She turned and grabbed a small handbag that matched her outfit, and left down with Chuck.

-o-

The party was huge. A few hundred people had gathered, and it looked highly organized and seemed to be a large success.

Chuck had to part from Sarah, but both were had mics and earpieces.

Sarah spotted Andreev first. He was standing beside his mistress at the bar, and seemed to have spotted Sarah as well. Sarah put on a smile, and walked sexily over to the bar, sitting on Andreev's other side, away from Karolina. Chuck saw and followed suit, on Karolina's side instead.

The bartender, who could've been CIA for all Chuck knew glanced at him expectantly. Chuck looked at Karolina in the corner of his eye, and she seemed to not have been paying attention.

Chuck decided it was time to order his drink. And his inspiration? Bond's vesper martini bit.

A dry Martini,' he said. "One in a deep champagne goblet." He quoted Bond's famous line perfectly.

"Yes sir." The bartender nodded.

Just a moment. Three measure of Gordon's, one of vodka, and half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it very well 'till its ice cold, and add a large slice of lemon peel, got it?" Chuck demanded.

"Right away sir." The bartender nodded and began nervously.

Karolina's eyebrows shot up. Hell even Sarah's did. That was one hell of an impressive show.

"So, you drink the Vesper martini?" Karolina smirked, turning to face him. "What a classy choice, Mr.…." she trailed, waiting.

"Carmichael." He smirked, seeming cocky. Just the way she liked them. "Charles Carmichael."

Sarah and Andreev began their conversation as well. Chuck noticed how flirty she acted. He wanted to look down in disgust at Andreev's lusty stare.

"Yes, who wouldn't, Ms. Andreev….." Chuck smiled.

"Ahh, you did your homework?" She smiled when he recognized her.

"Of course, but who wouldn't recognize such a fine beauty as yourself?"

"Please, call me Karolina." She smirked, taking a liking to him.

"Karolina…..It suits you." Chuck grinned, taking the glass from the bartender and taking a sip.

"How so?" she smirked.

"It's divine…..beautiful….much like yourself."

"Mr. Carmichael, you certainly know how to charm a lady. Tell me, are you here alone?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course." Chuck was caught off guard, but nodded. He was surprised at how easily his trick had worked.

"Then tell me…..would you mind going somewhere a bit more…..private?" she had a tell tale smirk on her painted lips.

"By all means, after you." Chuck left the bar with her, as she led him towards the elevator. Andreev seemed to be more interested in Sarah's cleavage than his run away wife.

"Mr. Andreev, is there anywhere more….private we can go….?" Sarah timed it so that Karolina and Chuck would already be up in the room by then. Sarah's plan was to get in, tranq the two, and finish their mission.

"Why of course there is…." He replied, grinning. And up they went, following Chuck's exact trail.

In the meantime, Ms. Andreev was already trying to seduce and ravage Chuck. "Mr. Carmichael." She smirked. "I like to play dirty." Letting her dress fall, she was clad in only her undergarments She pushed the stuttering and stumbling Chuck onto her bed, straddling him.

'_Hurry the hell up, Sarah…' _Chuck thought inwardly as he slid his hands down her bare back.

Just then, a thump was heard. As Andreev was opening the door, Sarah planted her dart into his neck. Streaming into the room, she walked in on Karolina just about to rip off Chuck's clothes. Tranqing her as well, Sarah huffed out.

"Thank god you're here!" Chuck cried as he leapt up, pushing Karolina gently onto the bed. "She was so feisty….."

The mighty agent Carmichael squealed in fear of a sex hungry female model. Sarah just laughed, despite the situation.

**A/N: okay guys, I'm keeping things pretty light hearted. Chuck is a mix of himself, plus a more able character. He can handle seduction, though he doesn't like it. And Sarah, I think, is true to her strong self. Alright, so there's another one up! Thanks for reading and please let me know how you liked it in a review, as it helps tremendously! As always, Have a good one, guys! **

**-LLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody, I know I haven't updated in quite a bit, and I did prepare a list of excuses, but I figured you wouldn't be interested. Here are a few quick things before you get started: One, the site has been terribly weird, and I'm not sure if all of you were able to read the last chapter of Dream Team, but it's up, in case you missed it. Two, I still really need a beta full time, so PM me if you're even slightly curious about that, and lastly, I've put up a new poll on my profile,(on the top), and I REALLY need responses because I can only work on one story after this. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing. You guys make this story happen. **

"So, the mission was a success." Graham repeated himself, smiling airily. "How did I know?"

"Yes sir, it went off without a hitch." Sarah replied, hands folded on her lap. She glanced at Chuck, who was seated beside her, then back across the desk to Graham, who looked slightly smug.

"How very interesting." He smirked. "Tell me, did you have any complaints or issues with your partner, or the assignment?"

"No, sir, I-"

"Good." he grinned. "And you, Agent Carmichael?"

Sarah sighed. It all sounded like a damn wedding.

"No sir."

"Well, looks like this partnership will be a permanent one."

Sarah glanced across at Chuck, and he met her eyes halfway. The two seemed to have an overwhelming sense of surprise, and from what he could sense, delight.

"Your next mission, however, won't be as relaxed or personal." he told them.

"Our next mission? Didn't you say we were going to receive a vacation?" Chuck queried, sounding the slightest bit annoyed with Graham's sudden and bold declaration.

"Duty calls, Agent Carmichael." he sighed, seeming a tad bit apologetic. "This is a mission we can't afford to screw up." he added.

"What is it, sir?" Sarah finally asked, unable to contain it any longer.

"Our analysts have gathered intel on a rogue organization called Fulcrum." he replied, tapping a button on the remote that laid on his desk. The television in his office flashed, turning on to reveal a symbol, then the words 'Fulcrum' written in a ring around it. "This is their symbol." he added.

Chuck and Sarah both focused intensely, searching the picture, analyzing every detail.

"They're tricky. They've stayed hidden for years, building up quite a reputation as well."

Chuck frowned, scrunching his eyebrows. He'd never heard of them.

"If they've been out there for so long, how come we're only receiving intel now?" Chuck asked curiously. Sarah nodded, also wondering the same thing.

"Well, they've finally hit us." Graham sighed. "They outright kidnapped two of our best analysts,Johnson and Pearson." he replied, as the screen displayed two pale figures appeared on the screen. Johnson was a man, who seemed tall, with graying hair and blue eyes that seemed to scan you. Pearson was a girl, and she looked slightly older than Chuck and Sarah. Chuck's eyes widened. She had a kind face, with warm green eyes.

"How?" Sarah asked, sounding completely cold and professional now.

"We...we're not sure. Our analysts are usually under heavy surveillance..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "But all hope is not lost. We have picked up one of their cell phone signals, and it came from Los Angeles, California. We need to get our best out there, effective immediately."

"Immediately?LA?" Sarah shot him a glance, immediately causing him to shut up.

"Yes, go pack. You will be contacted with the details as soon as possible. You will also be joined with another agent, Agent Derek Levine. He prefers to work alone, so Agent Walker, i'm putting you in charge to make this work."

Sarah nodded, listening intently.

"Infiltrate their base using silence and stealth. Get our people out. Dismissed." he told them as the rose, leaving. As soon as they got back into Chuck's car, as they carpooled, Chuck finally broke.

"Los Angeles, Now?"

"Look, I know canceling our vacation was short notice, but what needs to be done-"

"Sarah, that's not it." Chuck cut her off.

"What's the problem then?" Sarah sighed.

"Sarah...my life, my family, everything I love and care about is right there. And they are clueless about my life, my career...they think I'm just a government analyst for the love of god." he sighed, emotions pouring out of him like a river.

Sarah's eyes widened. His family. She'd forgotten. "Chuck, there's nothing to worry about. They won't even know you're there."

"I know, but i just...I don't like endangering anyone innocent, family or not, with the work I do."

Sarah glanced at him. Such a fine patriot. It made her, the CIA's best, look like crap.

"Chuck..." she put a hand out on his, and immediately felt the familiar spark she always experienced when they touched. "I'm here. I'll help. They'll be perfectly safe...do you trust me?" she asked.

"What? Of course..." Chuck told her solemnly.

"Then believe me, everything will work out." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, before letting go, eyes focusing back up ahead.

"Okay. " Chuck sighed as he leaned back, still antsy. But it seemed as if a certain weight, a brick, had been lifted off his chest. He could breathe again. Maybe it was the fact that Sarah had touched him. Maybe it was his anxiety for Ellie's sake. Whatever the reason, it slowly subsided until he was no longer ready to jump out the window.

-**0-**

"Agent Levine is supposed to be meeting us at the airport." Sarah informed him as the plane descended. Chuck glanced at the window, eyes taking in all of Los Angeles.

"Who is he?" Chuck asked, trying to get an idea. _'Has Sarah worked with him before? God, Ihope not...' _

"I'm not sure. He's not quite renowned as we are." she replied, finishing her water and setting it down.

'_Oh, good...'_Chuck sighed inwardly._ 'Wait...why should I care?'_

"I hope he's not a typical Agent."

"And what might that be?" Sarah asked amusedly.

"You know, a typical grunt who hates kids like me, does it for the women, and a total hero..." he replied, smiling.

"I don't see how anyone could hate you..." Sarah smiled reassuringly.

Chuck just grinned back. "Oh, and I'll bet he looks like a super hero too. Then you run off with him, and save the world. And I'll just watch here..." He teased.

Sarah grinned. "Why would you care if I ran off with superman...?"

"Well, I uh...It's just...we make such a great team."

"That we do, Chuck."

**-0-**

Landing came by quickly, and Chuck and Sarah were met by a tall, handsome looking man, with steel gray eyes. His hair was dark, and his expression seemed not cold, but quite calculating.

"See, superman." Chuck nudged Sarah playfully, before Levine could see them.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chuck. Now get professional." she smiled one last time before she stepped out of the jet, poker face back on. Chuck did the same, following her out neatly and orderly.

"Agents Walker and Carmichael?" Levine asked.

"Omaha." Sarah responded, using the peculiar phrase that Graham had instructed them to use.

"Very good." Levine stuck his hand out and shook both their hands, nodding. Chuck examined him as he did. He looked about their age. How come he'd never heard of this kid, then?

"What's the status on the hostages?" Sarah asked professionally as they walked to Levine's black sedan, parked nearby.

"It uh, it seems that they've already tried torturing Johnson." he replied, solemnly meeting the ground with his eyes.

Chuck sighed. He hated it when these poor innocents were hurt.

"And Pearson?" Sarah replied, all business.

"Our sources tell us that she has a fighting chance, as they haven't touched her yet. We are to infiltrate the base tonight, at twenty hundred." he informed the two.

"Alright, who'll be monitoring us?" Sarah asked.

"No one, actually. We'll be blindsided, as Fulcrum would surely detect any vans within a large radius." he told the two as he got into the driver's seat. Sarah and Chuck both opted for back seats.

"Graham has a few hotel rooms booked at your disposal. You change into our night gear, with the thermal optics." he told them.

"Understood, but where are we infiltrating the building from?" Chuck finally spoke up.

"The roof is the best place to gain entry. There is a lightly guarded stairwell there."

"Schematics?" Chuck demanded. Sarah was damn impressed.

"We have rough ones, but it will have to suffice." he replied, eyes on the road.

Chuck nodded, not one for complaining.

"I'll go in for Pearson, you two go for Johnson?" He suggested.

"You want to go alone?" Sarah asked finally.

"I think I can handle it. Oh, and for the weaponry, check the suitcases under your beds. Try not to let anyone else see either. I'll meet you both back here at nineteen sharp. Be ready, and pick your weaponry carefully. Stay sharp." With that, he dropped the off at the hotel.

"Check in?" Chuck asked unsurely.

Sarah shook her head. "It's taken care of. I think we're sharing a room..." she pulled out a single keycard from her back pocket.

"What...how long have you...-" Chuck mumbled.

"Let's go." Sarah led him up to their room.

Their room was simple. Plain walls, a vase of flowers, a small tv, and two twin beds beside each other. Locking the door, Sarah approached the bed carefully, pulling out a large suitcase. Chuck did the same, retrieving one from under his bed.

Opening it, he saw a small selection of pistols and silencers.

"Smith and Wesson? Not bad..." Sarah smirked as she picked up her favorite and rolled on the silencer. " This guy did his homework..." she grinned.

"I got my glock, so I'm good." Chuck nodded, slipping on his silencer as well.

"S&W shoots way better than that..." she glanced distastefully at his choice.

"Hey! Mine may not necessarily be a superman, but it's the most reliable one out there."

"You know what? You're right...and I'd trust it with my life any day." And for some reason, Sarah had the feeling they were talking about more than just guns.

**A/N: Okay, there it is. I am still experiencing extreme writer's block, but hopefully this was better than nothing? Please review and leave a comment if you enjoyed reading, and don't forget to check out my other stories and the brand new poll at the top of my profile page. (Different than the previous polls!)Thanks a million and as always, have a great one guys: **

**-LLC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been a little while since I've updated this one, but I've chosen to slow things down a little, so sorry about that. I do want to give out a little warning that there will be occasional angst in this one, but don't worry, no Shaw or anything too bad, but something to keep the story entertaining and different. Nothing serious, you all know I'm a shipper . So, with that said, here comes the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: **

The mission was to begin in less than an hour. Chuck was testing out the thermal optics on the gear, just like the little nerd he was inside. As Sarah came out, she watched him amusedly.

"Having fun there, Chuck?" she had a small smile on her face, watching him play with the goggles like toys.

"Hmm? What….oh, yeah! Yeah, I was ah…..testing them out for….accuracy?" he tried, clearly caught in his childish ways.

"Right." Sarah just nodded knowingly, hiding a grin that she was wearing.

"So, are you ready to go?" Sarah asked, as he stood with all his gear.

"Yeah…" he nodded as he rose from his comfortable position.

"Oh, and Chuck…..I know you're just as good an agent as I am, but I just feel the need to warn you…..I don't like the vibe I'm getting from this Levine guy." Sarah informed him. "I'm not making accusations, but just….stay alert for anything weird, okay?"

Nodding, Chuck replied. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. This guy gives me the creeps too."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Sarah opened the door.

"After you." Chuck smiled happily as the door locked behind them.

**-Fulcrum Base: 9:30 PM: Near Los Angeles, CA-**

Levine had picked them up as promised, and the three agents stealthily made their way to the base. Parking away so that the enemy couldn't pick up signals coming from the van and all its equipment, the team began the trek in the dark.

"Okay." Levine halted in the dark. Before them, there was a large facility, with ordinary lights.

"Wow…its so…simple…" Chuck murmured.

"What'd you expect, attack dogs?" Sarah smirked.

"Well….something like that…." He admitted quietly.

"This is an undercover base, so they'd have to be discreet…" Sarah told him, as they focused back on Levine, who'd been quietly surveying the building up until that point.

"So, here's what we do, agents." He began. Chuck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"See the roof? There's a stairwell on the east side. From what I can see, there's only two guards there, but be careful, they've got autos. Take them out silently, and continue on up. My sources tell me that Pearson is in the west wing of the building, and Johnson is in the east. Do as we planned. I'll have to use another method of entry; it'll be faster that way. Grab Johnson, get out unnoticed, and meet me back at the van, clear? Once we drive back to a secure location, we can call CIA for medical help." He explained in a hushed tone.

"Why can't we just get back up and storm the place now?" Sarah asked in wonder.

"Graham's orders. He wants us to be discreet, so that they don't know what hit them. If we cause too much chaos, we can't investigate Fulcrum further."

Sarah just nodded, forgetting it. Whatever Graham said was law, and who was she to complain? It wasn't much a problem to her anyway.

"Ready? Break." The two young spies broke away from Levine, sneaking up to the stairwell.

"Thermal." Sarah reminded, as she and Chuck slipped on the goggles.

"Right…." Chuck whispered and slipped them on. Together, they surveyed the guards. They were talking, seeming very relaxed. Chuck deduced that this building wasn't infiltrated too often, considering how unprofessional they acted. Perfectly in sync, he and Sarah aimed, both going for deadly shots. Making sure one last time that their guns were silenced properly, they both selected one guard and took them out swiftly and cleanly, hearing the sounds of their guns clatter to the floor first, then their bodies with a dull thud.

"Nice." Sarah murmured, as the two immediately dragged the bodies back to the shadows, just incase.

Continuing up the stairwell, they made it onto the roof. Deeming it safe to continue, Sarah began unlocking the latch to the door that led them into the building. Quietly, she hung down into the building.

A Fulcrum agent inside was patrolling the hallway. Scrunching his eyebrows together with a frown, he saw the door to the roof had been opened, and there were two long black things dangling out of the latch. Unable to see clearly, he approached them to get a better look. Met with a harsh kick in the face, he fell onto the ground, knocked out. Unfortunately, he hadn't stayed conscious long enough to see that those black things were none other than Sarah's gear clad legs. Slipping down into the Hallway, Sarah put a silenced bullet into the man's chest, for extra safety measures. She knew it was harsh, but no risks could be taken.

Chuck followed her into the hall, glancing distastefully at the body on the floor. "You took him out with your legs?" He asked in awe as Sarah simply smirked, leading him down the hall.

Turning the corner, Sarah and Chuck stayed pressed against the wall, inching over the corner to do a quick count. There were two agents guarding a door. Sarah immediately caught on. "That's Johnson's room, Chuck. Two guards." She informed him. Counting down with her fingers, Sarah led Chuck into the hall. They dropped the unsuspecting guards within seconds. Running over, Sarah kicked down the door, having no time to try unlocking it or picking the lock.

Chuck followed behind her to see a man, tied to a chair. He looked dead, unconscious, or sleeping.

"You try to wake him, I'll get the ropes." Sarah instructed, as Chuck obliged willingly.

As Sarah set to work on his bonds, Chuck tried shaking him by the shoulders.

"Ah….Sir…hey…." if not for the serious situation, Sarah would've laughed her head off.

"Mr.…..Johnson….I uh….please wake up…" he muttered as he tried slapping him, shaking him, and the like. Nothing seemed to be working. Chuck jumped.

"Sarah!" He hissed, as she set to work on his last bond.

"What?" She asked, never moving her eyes off the rope, hands working at impossible speeds to free him.

"Voices! People are coming, we have to go!" Chuck glanced around, finding a back door. That's where the voices were coming from.

"Okay, can you get him up?" She asked, cutting the last of his ties.

"No…" Chuck shook his head as Sarah tried desperately. The voices were getting closer and closer.

"Chuck, it's not worth getting caught. We have to hide, or come back tomorrow…" Sarah told him quickly.

"No, Sarah, cover me!" He replied as he stowed his gun, tossing Johnson over his shoulder hurriedly.

"Go!" He cried in a whisper as Sarah led the way, Chuck following as fast as he could with Johnson over his shoulder. Sarah was amazed. So this was why Chuck was the best of the best. Sarah ran up the ladder, immediately turning to help hoist Johnson up first, then Chuck, as the two hurried down. At the next ladder, Sarah went first, ready to maybe help break Chuck's fall, as it was really the only thing she could do.

Chuck carefully and slowly maneuvered down, Johnson lying loosely on his shoulder, as he carried him down, and out. Jogging to the van with Johnson over his shoulder, he was met by Pearson and Levine, who immediately ran out to relieve the weight off his shoulders.

"Nice work guys. Graham will be pleased." Levine said as he guided the crying analyst and her unconscious co worker into the van.

Levine went around, going to drive. Before Chuck could get on, Sarah stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She was impressed, touched, shamed that she didn't think of that, but mostly, taken with how kind he truly was.

Unable to really form words to express how she felt, Sarah just glanced into his eyes, the smallest of smiles adorning her features.

Chuck smiled back, taking her hand and leading her into the van, as Levine sped back towards the city.

**-0-**

"Well done, team." Graham spoke to them over the screen of Sarah's laptop, something Chuck thought was only in movies. Nonetheless, Graham had insisted it was a clear, secure link.

"Thank you, director." Sarah nodded. "Though you should probably credit Agent Bartowski here with your success…." Sarah told him, using his real name.

"And why is that?" Graham asked with a proud smile.

"He carried Johnson out on his back, sir. Even though the odds of us getting out weren't quite in his favor…." Sarah said proudly, watching Chuck as he declined the praise modestly.

"How is Johnson, sir?" Chuck asked, genuinely caring. Sarah felt strange fluttery feelings in her stomach. He was unbelievable.

"He's recovering just fine, thanks to you. In a few days, when he's finally settled, he wishes to thank you in person." Graham grinned proudly, watching his two best agents.

"Well, what's our next mission, sir?" Sarah asked, expecting there to be some sort of follow up.

"Nothing for now, Agents. It seems that the two of you have done a lot of good in Los Angeles, so I'm allowing you to remain there for the remainder of the week." Graham informed them.

"Thank you, Director." Sarah smiled in appreciation.

"Oh, and one more thing, Chuck…." The Director began.

"Yes, sir?" Chuck asked in wonder.

"Go, visit your family." He smiled and ended the link.

Turning to Sarah, Chuck smiled. "What do you say, Agent Walker? Ready to meet the other half of the Bartowski clan?"

"Bring it." Sarah smiled.

**-0-**

"Oh, god, Ellie's going to love you…." He grinned.

"What are you going to tell her about us, Chuck?" She asked amusedly.

"We're analysts, and good friends. When I wanted to make a trip home, you decided to come along." He replied smoothly, stepping out of their rented car.

Nodding, Sarah followed nervously as they knocked on the door.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." He grinned, and yet again, Sarah's stomach flipped.

A beautiful brunette who resembled Chuck opened the door, wearing blue scrubs. There was a small ID clipped to her shirt pocket that read: Dr. Eleanor Bartowski. Sarah was impressed.

"Chuck?" Ellie froze. "Chuck! Oh my god! Devon! Chuck's home!" she literally squeezed him with love and hugs as she welcomed him home. Shortly after, a tall, muscular blonde man entered the doorway, wearing identical scrubs.

"Bro! Welcome home!" he grinned, giving Chuck a strange man hug.

"Oh. My. God. Chuck, who's this?" Ellie breathed out, grinning at Sarah, who smiled back in kind.

"That….uh, that's Sarah Walker, she's my ah….-"

"-girlfriend." Sarah blurted out, shocking Chuck. Using their spy skills however, they managed to put on normal faces, keeping their inner surprise at bay.

"OH MY GOD, CHUCK"! Ellie squealed, jumping up and down momentarily. Throwing her arms around Sarah and hugging her, she immediately forgot about Chuck, kindly pulling Sarah into the house excitedly. Sarah looked at Chuck in panic. He just shrugged and watched Ellie pull her away with a grin. Boyfriend to Sarah Walker? He could get used to that.

"Dude." Devon began in a low voice. "Dating a supermodel? That's awesome!" He grinned. From her seat in the living room, Sarah was discreetly listening as Ellie leapt up to get some sweets for them to eat.

"I know, she's beautiful…" Chuck smiled as Devon clapped him on the shoulder. Sarah had to hide her grin from her seat.

"I knew you had it in you bro!" He grinned, grabbing Chuck a beer.

"Sarah, beer?" Chuck smiled over at her.

"Why not?" She shrugged, as Ellie just observed the couple with glee.

"This is the best surprise ever, Chuck! Sarah, tell me how you met, what's your favorite food, I can make it, How long have you been dating, is my brother being an idiot?" Ellie flooded Sarah with a million questions.

Chuck sat beside Sarah on the couch, but noticed how intensely Ellie was watching him. Sliding closer to Sarah, he slid an arm around her as she subconsciously leaned back against him, both holding beer in one hand. Ellie grinned.

"One at a time, El." Chuck laughed, as Sarah glanced up at him with a smile. Whatever the hell she'd gotten herself into…..she liked it.

"You two are so adorable!" Ellie squealed.

"Chill out, babe." Devon grinned. Ellie's response was a smack to his arm.

"It's good to be home…" Chuck grinned, as Sarah mirrored his infectious action.

**A/N: Sarah and her big mouth. , I kid, but we'll see how this whole fiasco goes. Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, why not leave a quick review to brighten someone's day ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next up: Chuck has an old run in with lou the deli owner, and Sarah meets her for the first time. Uh oh. As always, have a great one guys. **

**-LLC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of you who reviewed so much on this last chapter and all my other stories, and I was inspired to throw out another chapter as soon as I could. So I guess that's the deal, If you guys read and review it, I'll make sure it gets out fast but with the same quality it always would. Thanks for all the kind PM's as well! Okay, so here's a little jealous Sarah and Lou (Because seriously, who doesn't love that?). Hope you guys enjoy: **

**Chapter Six: **

Ellie had fully interrogated the "couple". She'd pushed through every hidden nook and cranny of their "Relationship". Chuck allowed Sarah to answer, as she'd gotten them into it after all. Sarah had passed all her tests smoothly, lying occasionally, but mostly speaking honestly when questions about Chuck came around.

"Wow…." Ellie smiled as they finished up after about two hours of catching up. Sarah learned that Ellie was indeed a neurologist, while Devon was a cardiologist. She was impressed to say the least. Chuck stood behind Sarah helping her up sweetly like a boyfriend would. Ellie watched them expectantly, smiling.

Chuck leaned over, wrapping her arms around Sarah from behind. Hugging his arms closer, trying to hide her surprise, Sarah smiled as she leaned back. Chuck kissed her cheek softly, as she almost shivered in delight.

"It's pretty late, so I'll let you two love birds go to bed…." Ellie grinned. "Let me know if you need anything Chuck, but you know this place well enough to do it yourself."

Sarah thanked Ellie for the wine and the wonderful night, as Chuck pulled her back to his room. Upon closing the door, Chuck turned to her, smirking.

"What on earth was that?" Chuck asked, smirking.

Sarah immediately turned deep red. "I was just being professional…." She defended herself weakly.

Chuck immediately saw her discomfort, and let the topic go, not wanting her bother her.

"I'll take the floor…." Chuck informed her, picking up a pillow.

"No, Chuck, I will….this is your room, your bed….." Sarah offered.

"You know what? We're not five, we can both sleep right here…." He smiled comfortingly. Immediately, Sarah nodded, not thinking.

After changing in the bathroom, Sarah slipped quietly back into his room, noticing that he still hadn't put on his sleep shirt. Immediately, her eyes flew to his toned, muscular chest. The agency sure hadn't wasted time training him. Watching his abs with wide eyes, arah froze when he turned. Turning red at the cheeks, she immediately walked past him. Thankfully, Chuck chose not to comment, though he definitely noticed. Slipping into her side of the bed, she glanced at Chuck, who slid in to his side.

"Chuck…." She began softly.

"Yeah?" He asked just as gently, ready to do anything she asked.

"Thank you. For bringing me to see your family, and dealing with my stupid mistakes…Thank you for everything." Sarah said gently. Chuck could tell she wasn't used to being so sincere and open. Smiling comfortingly, he found her eyes.

"Always, Sarah. Good night…." He smiled, turning off the last remaining light on in his room.

"Goodnight Chuck…." Sarah murmured as she turned away, closing her eyes, bidding sleep to overcome her.

Finding she was unable to sleep for the first twenty minutes or so, Sarah was left having to think about Chuck's kiss, the feel of his soft lips on her cheek. She could smell his warm, relaxing scent from where she slept. Sarah bit her lip. She needed to sleep. And watch her damn mouth next time around.

**-0-**

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand gently, as he brushed over hers with his thumb. This was the game they'd been playing for almost the last five minutes, subconsciously. Neither was really asleep, nor awake. Sarah's eyes slowly flitted open. Glancing up then straight, she noticed Chuck was spooning her, and it felt amazing. She also felt something else as well, noticing something slightly harder for the first time. Sarah's heart rate quickened. With a quick glance at the clock, she saw it was only six in the morning.

Chuck slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, he felt all his blood go south. There, leaning her backside straight against him was Sarah, as the two laced their hands together.

Immediately, the two got up at the same time, turning to face each other.

"I'm gonna…..ah….go running….." Sarah told him, failing to make eye contact.

"Uh, right, right…..yeah, sounds great….."Chuck replied hastily, beet red by then. "Don't get lost….."

"I'm a spy, Chuck. I'll be alright." She grinned and left to change in the bathroom. As soon as she was out, Chuck slapped his forehead. That was by far the most awkward thing he'd ever experienced.

**-0-**

Upon Sarah's arrival, almost an hour, she walked into the Bartowski/Woodcomb residence. Smelling fresh waffles, she immediately grinned. Chuck was in the kitchen, changed in a casual t-shirt, with jeans that were flattering, at the very least.

"Good morning." He grinned back when he saw slight hesitation cross over her face. "Oh, no worries. Both of them left early on call, so you're free to be you." He smiled, putting a stack of waffles with syrup, butter, whipped cream, and berries in front of here. Sarah shook her head. He was simply amazing.

"thank you…" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Blushing, he watched her, a little stunned.

"Uh, I said Ellie and Devon are gone…." He clarified.

"I know." She grinned and popped a bite into her mouth. "So what's the plan for today….?" She asked.

"Well, I uh…." Chuck tried to gather his train of thought as he still felt the sweet burn of Sarah's lips on his cheek. "I wanted to show you my roots, ergo, the Buymore." He smiled.

"Sounds great. I need some new headphones for my phone anyway."

"I didn't know you liked music!" Chuck exclaimed.

"I don't know any music….I just need it for phone and Bluetooth purposes….." she confessed.

"Not too worry, Ms. Walker. You're in good hands…." He grinned.

"Oh, I know." Sarah smiled, finishing her breakfast as he did. "I'll just shower quickly, and we can go?"

"Um, yeah. Sounds great."

**-0-**

Sarah watched as Chuck pulled into the parking lot of the large store. Watching the green banner that hung in front, she smiled at him. "You used to work here?" She grinned.

"Yeah, a little part time job before Stanford." He grinned. "What? Don't believe it?"

"No, I just don't see you as a salesperson…." She shrugged innocently.

"Well, I worked at the Nerd herd desk…" he smiled

"Nerd herd? Oh my god, they fixed my phone once." She grinned. "Maybe it was you!"

"Hmm, well, I certainly would've remembered you, do I don't think so…."

"Oh and why is that?" Sarah grinned.

"Well, Sarah…has you seen yourself? You're like a super kick ass, spy, model, goddess girl…" he admitted in his typical nerdy nature, yet Sarah blushed intensely, wondering why she was so turned on by him.

"Chuck, that's really sweet, but I'm not….."

"Yeah, Sarah…" he began, cutting her off. "You are….."

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute, until Chuck turned to Sarah. "Oh, by the way. Ellie and Devon think I'm an analyst like you. But outside of those two, we're simply to business men or….uh women…..who work in DC. Nothing else, okay?"

Nodding, Sarah gave him a wry smile. "I won't improvise this time, I promise." She told Chuck, as he grinned.

"Let's go." He smiled and led Sarah into the large superstore. Immediately upon entering, Chuck headed with Sarah up to the Nerd herder desk. Behind there, there was a short man in a green shirt, asleep with his head down. Grinning, Chuck hit the bell. The man immediately shot up.

"Sorry Mike, I was just….Chuck?" He grinned, leaping over the desk to hug him.

"Hey buddy!" Chuck mirrored his grin as he hugged the short man with happiness clear on his expressions.

"Holy cow….." the short bearded man breathed as Chuck stepped aside with a grin. "Vicky Vale…Valkrie…so the legends are true?"

Sarah watched with amusement. Holding out her hand, she grinned. "I'm Sarah Walker, Chuck's girlfriend."

Morgan blinked numbly. Shaking her hand, he glanced back at Chuck in disbelief. "G…..girlfriend….did you say?"

"Mhmm. Crazy, huh?" Chuck patted Morgan on the back. "Sarah, he'll warm up to you, maybe if he tries breathing…..but, this is Morgan Grimes, my best buddy since elementary school."

"Ellie's personal stalker, huh?" Sarah grinned.

"Ah man, does she have to tell everyone that?" he groaned.

"It's okay. I think it's uh…..cute…..?" Sarah tried.

"Wow, smoking hot and nice? Keep her, Chuck…." Morgan grinned.

"Oh, I intend to….." Chuck nodded, putting a gentle hand on Sarah's back.

"Excuse me, but my phone is broken, and If I lose it, everything will go, and my ex boyfriend's crap is on there, and my entire business at stake, and-"

"Can I help you…?" Chuck asked naturally out of habit.

"My phone. It's broken, and…you don't even work-…..Chuck?" a short, pretty brunette asked, eyes widening at the very sight of him.

"Hey Lou…." He grinned.

"You're back! It's been a really long time….." she smiled.

"Yeah, how's the deli?" he asked with a knowing smile, as Sarah watched curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, you remembered? I own it now…." Lou admitted proudly.

"Lou, that's awesome!" Chuck grinned happily for the girl.

"Come by the shop in a bit Chuck…..hot pastrami….." she grinned, and Sarah swore she saw a hint of seduction in her eyes.

"Mhmm, uh….yeah, yeah….." Chuck nodded, as Lou gave her phone to Morgan behind the desk to leave for a herder.

Sarah cleared her throat gently. Chuck almost jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, ah uh…Sarah." He began. Extending her hand out, Sarah smiled at Lou, but the two clearly could both feel tension as they shook hands.

"Come by, Chuck, while it's fresh…." Lou smirked and strutted out of the store. Chuck turned to Sarah who rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, you uh, want to go grab pizza or something instead?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, Chuck. We're getting sandwiches." Sarah replied a bit tersely as she walked away.

"Dude, as much as I'd love to be caught between two hot chicks, you're so busted…." Morgan told him quite obviously as he shook his head.

"See you later buddy." Chuck said as he darted after Sarah.

"Come on. I'm in the mood for a sandwich." Sarah smirked; dragging Chuck until he finally relented and led her into Lou's deli, which was doing fairly well considering it wasn't really lunch time just yet.

"Hey Chuck…what can I do for you?" Lou smirked.

"Sarah, you go ahead and order, I'll just uh, wait…." Chuck said nervously. Sarah read the menu above.

"I'll take the Chuck Bartowski….." she told Lou.

"That's a big one…." Lou seemed to warn her tauntingly.

"Oh, believe me, I know." Sarah smirked, as Lou rolled her eyes. Chuck watched the whole thing in terror.

"So how do you know Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"We dated for a long time…." Lou told her, as the conversation took a very competitive tone. "And you?"

"My loving boyfriend." Sarah shot back, as Chuck raised his eyebrows. That was interesting.

"I see….." Lou made no further comment as she finished the sandwich, wrapping it up for Sarah. "For here or to go?"

"To go." Sarah replied firmly, getting her point across very clearly.

Nodding Lou wrapped it up as Chuck paid politely. Sarah smirked, holding Chuck's hand and the sandwich as the two left.

"So, where to next?" Sarah grinned, and Chuck shook his head, mirroring her smile.

**-0-**

After viewing most of Chuck's childhood venues, Sarah was completely taken with Chuck. He even took her to his favorite, secret, hidden beach. It was almost seven then.

"This is my thinking zone. Has been ever since El and I became…independent." Chuck admitted, as she took a seat beside him in the soft sand. She leaned against him, gently letting him hold her up. The sun was beginning to set. Sarah couldn't think of a more perfect time.

"You know, when Graham first told me I was to be partnered with you…..I didn't want to." Chuck began, as Sarah listened.

"Because?" She asked gently.

"Because I expected you to be unimpressed with a nerd like me. I thought you were used to the entire cliché, suave, super man spy guy, and I thought I couldn't be that…."

"You know what, Chuck? You are that spy. And I'm beyond impressed with who you are." Sarah informed him. "Yes, I know we've only known each other for weeks, but my job is to read people Chuck. And I can tell. This is genuinely you." She smiled as Chuck turned to her.

Glancing into each other's eyes, both spies froze. Chuck held her gaze as evenly as she held his. Sarah was the first to break out of the trance they were seemingly in. Putting both her hands on either side of his face, she immediately pulled him forward, unleashing the caged passion she'd been concealing for weeks now.

Chuck's eyes widened, as he immediately felt the most fantastic spark. Arms flying around her and securing her to his chest, he fell back in the sand, as she came down with him, lips never parting. As the kiss broke off, Chuck immediately went for the tender area of her neck, kissing it with the same amount of heat and passion that he did her lips, finding his way back up to them. Only then did they stop, heated expressions on both their faces. Both fighting for breath, they glanced into each other's eyes.

Sarah thought the real Chuck Bartowski tasted ten times better.

**A/N: Sarah finally did it. So, the Lou thing didn't go as planned, but no worries, there's plenty more, improved rivalry to come! Anyway, what did you guys think? Be sure to let me know in a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. It means a lot and you guys are the driving force behind these stories I write, so I thank you all. More updates on the way, so check back soon! Have a good one guys. **

**-LLC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow. Clearly, the Charah never fails, and is a constant hit with you guys. Thank you for all the kind and encouraging reviews. They make writing so much more enjoyable and worth it. I have decided to keep this story consistent, even if it means postponing my other main ones. Thanks for all the patience. As long as the reviews and activity is steady, my updates will be too guys. Hopefully this won't disappoint. I'm sorry it turned out so short, but I'll have a longer update tomorrow I PROMISE. :) **

**Chapter Seven: **

The moments after the kiss were awkward. The immediate parting of their lips, the panting, the wide eyed stairs. It simply felt uncomfortable. Yet the kiss itself was something extraordinary, though neither was quite willing to talk about it yet. It was the elephant in the room. The strange occurrence that neither was courageous to bring up just yet. Did either regret it? Absolutely not. However, it did make returning home and sleeping in the same bed together a little more awkward than it would've been.

The following morning, Chuck lay on his side of the bed, turned away from Sarah, clenching his sheets tightly, subconsciously, even, as he replayed the night's events in his mind over and over again. How long had he known her? Did it matter? Who initiated the kiss? Was he a rebound for her? Questions flitted through his overloaded mind at a million miles a second, as he tried to even out his breathing.

Little did he know, on the other side of the bed, (which felt like the other side of the world), Sarah was a carbon copy of him, both physically and mentally as she clenched her side of the sheets, facing his so called "Morgan door" with worry.

He was nice. She'd lied to his sister. Pulled him away from his best friend. She'd sabotaged his relationship with his old girlfriend, who had made amazing sandwiches. And then, she planted one on him. Oh, he'd responded alright. But she initiated it. And that was the strangest thing she'd done. It was almost like something possessed her on this little visit to Burbank. As an agent, she'd never felt so scared. So surprised by her own actions. She had no idea just what to think.

Chuck clenched his jaw for a moment. _'Now or never, Bartowski.'_ He though to himself as he did what both considered obscene. He gently ran his hand over Sarah's, turning to her. In that instance, Sarah felt the familiar shock run through her body at his touch. Immediately turning towards him, she grabbed his hand.

Both stared at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality was less than a second. And then, erasing any doubts she might have had, he pulled her onto him, showing her just how talented he was with those lips of his. Groaning uncontrollably, Sarah showed her gratitude, as the two seemed to melt to each other, passionately seeming to duel for supremacy with their lips. It was close, but Chuck won. Sarah panted hard as she pulled away an inch, feeling a shiver run up her spine as she realized Chuck's hands were resting on her hips.

"Is this…real?" Chuck asked. He was referring to their budding relationship. Somehow, Sarah got the message.

"I sure hope so." She breathed, and the two continued to kiss, both on cloud nine.

**-0-**

To stop themselves from going too far, the new couple got up for a run, both changing into appropriate clothing. For Chuck, it was simple shorts and a close fitting t shirt, as he soon found were much to Sarah's liking.

For Sarah, it meant very tight spandex type pants, only longer and suited for running. She wore a blue tank top for exercise, and as Chuck indeed found out, that left nothing to the imagination.

For almost a good minute, the two stared at each other. Both held themselves back, and after swallowing, blinking, and forcing his eyes away, Chuck managed to utter a few words.

"So if this couple thing….is gonna work, uh….." he began gently, as Sarah nodded. "We have to be comfortable, with each other, and you know…."

"I agree completely." Came Sarah's sultry voice. Chuck gulped. She'd warmed up already. Sauntering over, she pressed her hand gently against the hard, packed muscle of his chest, making him shiver. "I like what I see, Chuck." She smirked, as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Do you?"

The two never managed to make it to their morning run.

**-0-**

After making love, everything seemed to flow. Sure, Sarah and Chuck acted a little, seductive, but their first time was still full of love, and as Sarah noticed with Chuck, great care. He was gentle with her at first, just like she'd ever so softly requested. Yes, it did grow to be something much more hot, and passionate, but they took their time. And Sarah was completely taken with him.

By mid afternoon, the two had fallen asleep comfortably on Chuck's bed, in their favorite new position. As Chuck had opened his arms, Sarah slid in, fitting perfectly into the nook of his neck as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her. That was the best sleep either had in years.

The unmistakable buzzing of an Iphone filled the air in his room, as Chuck lethargically reached for his phone, trying to hit it as if it had a snooze. Sarah's quiet groan of complaint soon followed.

"H….Hello?" Chuck murmured.

"Chuck, turn it off." Sarah groaned.

"Agent Bartowski?" A sort of surprised, amused voice came on the speaker. None other than Langston Graham's.

"Director?" Chuck called as he immediately shot into an upright sitting position, Sarah turning beet red.

"No, sir, we were just…..finishing our run, sir." Chuck replied hastily, as Sarah just looked at him, blushing. He was smart. He'd probably figured it out.

"Half an hour? Northbound? A tail, sir. Yes, Director. Agent Walker and I will be there. Thank you sir." He hung up, as Sarah watched him curiously.

Rising, Chuck turned to Sarah. "We've got to tail a car, headed on the northbound in half an hour. Graham believes its Fulcrum operatives, transporting something valuable."

"What could it be?" Sarah asked as the two threw on mission gear in a hurry.

"He wouldn't tell me. I guess we'll have to find out."

**-0-**

"There it is, Chuck. Pull in and tail them." Sarah instructed, as Chuck pulled his car into the mix, following Fulcrum's black escalade.

"Whatever it is, my guess is the trunk." Chuck told her as he steadied his gaze on the road.

"We have to take them out first. Wait till they pull over." She told him. Chuck nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." He replied, watching as the car kept steady, not seeming to notice the small sedan behind them.

For an hour, it went, as Chuck and Sarah grew weary. Finally, the car pulled off, driving onto a dusty road, in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

"We have to be careful with this. I've got a head count of four men, plus the driver. You get two, I get the back two, and the driver goes first. I'll get him. Ready?" Sarah murmured as they pulled up. "Set. Go."

Chuck yanked out his pistol, as he sped up. Cutting off the SUV, Sarah took her first shot with precise aim, putting a bullet between the eyes of the driver. Almost a second after, the car began to spin, going out of control as the men fell into a panic, each trying to take hold of the wheel. Chuck and Sarah got out, each reacting fast. Ducking behind their own car, they fired, making tough shots through the slowly steadying windows of the Escalade.

"I got one." Chuck called calmly as he took aim once more.

"Me too."

"Two more!" Sarah called as she saw them leap out, each trying to take cover. Chuck jumped out, taking one immediately.

"One more!" He called, as he ducked, avoiding getting hit by the man's rapid fire.

Sarah bit her lip, and fired her last shot, not even blinking. Hitting the man dead center in the neck, she saw him fall lifelessly to the floor.

"Okay, we can try to recover this item. I'll go for the trunk. Cover me?" he asked gently, watching smoke pour from his gun barrel.

"Of course….Be careful, Chuck." Sarah replied, coming around as he crept towards the trunk, lifting it open hesitantly. What he found, was definitely not what was expected.

**A/N: Short, yup, I know. I have to go now, so I pretty much cut it off, but I needed to update because I hadn't in a little while! I really hate doing this to you guys, and I'm sure you hate me for doing it. Ah well, new update tomorrow, so not that bad! As for the action, I'm sorry it sucks, as writing it is probably the bane of my existence. Any guesses on what's in the trunk? Let me know! Next chapter will be longer and fluffy, deal? Thanks a million for reading and reviewing especially, as it really does make a difference, and yes, I do sit and read each and every single one. So let me know if you enjoyed it, and what your guess is. Thanks for everything you guys do, and new one up tomorrow. Have a good one, guys.**

**-LLC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next installment, as promised. Thank you all for reading and reviewing to yesterday's chapter! It's always a pleasure to read them and see what you guys think and predict. I hope the Charah leap wasn't too sudden? I can't stretch that out like most authors, but hopefully you guys don't mind. New turn with the story, hopefully for the better? Let me know with a review if you'd like. Thanks a million as always, hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter Eight: **

Chuck gasped as he witnessed a man, who looked almost completely unconscious. Chuck watched as the man slowly lifted his head, and immediately caught a glimpse of sharp blue eyes he knew so well. This man was Bryce Larkin, his best friend from Stanford.

"Bryce?" He breathed, as his eyes widened. Hands immediately going to untie his binds, and remove the tape from his mouth, Sarah stopped him, approaching with her gun on Bryce.

"Wait!" She called, knowing he was being his usual trusting self. "How do you know he's with us?" Sarah asked sharply, in agent mode.

Chuck nodded, but ripped the tape off Bryce's mouth.

Bryce blinked, in utter confusion. "Chuck?" He asked in utter surprise, stopping after Sarah's look of insecurity. "There's a badge in my breast pocket." Bryce immediately told them, as Chuck retrieved it, handing it to Sarah, who analyzed it skeptically.

"He's clean." She announced, lowering her gun as the two undid his binds. Sitting up. Bryce rubbed the back of his head in a disoriented fashion.

"Chuck….how….? I never thought I'd see you after recruiting…." Bryce began as Sarah listened intently, eager to learn anything she could about Chuck.

"I could ask you the same question, buddy." Chuck began, watching Bryce, surprise still fresh on his features. "I was-"

"Freeze." Sarah whipped around with her gun, demandingly. Chuck and Bryce hadn't even heard the slightest sound, but Sarah was sharp. Sure enough, there was a woman there, gun raised at the group. Chuck had never seen her before. Apparently, neither had Bryce. She appeared to have reddish hair, with a long, slender body.

"Walker?" The red head asked in surprise.

"Miller…." Sarah breathed. "What are you doing here?

"I was put on a CIA case, and I thought you guys were Fulcrum…." She began.

"What were your orders?" Sarah asked unsurely, as Chuck and Bryce watched in utter confusion.

"Retrieve something in the car, of high value. They forgot to mention it was a person, apparently." Carina muttered, as she approached.

"Well, anyway…." Sarah began slowly. "It's good to see you."

**-0-**

Chuck and Sarah split cars, as Chuck took his car back with Bryce, and Sarah drove with Carina to give her directions.

"Where are we going?" Bryce asked Chuck as he watched his old friend with a smile.

"Ellie's…" Chuck replied back, feeling equally as excited.

"Oh Ellie. She is doing well?" Bryce asked courteously, as Chuck sped down the freeway towards home, making sure Sarah was behind him.

"Great. She's settled down with her boyfriend." He replied. "But that's not important right now…..Bryce….what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm CIA, I told you, Chuck." He replied. "I'm not Fulcrum."

"I trust you, Bryce." He replied.

"So how'd you meet her?" Bryce asked as he jerked his head in Sarah's direction. "Agent Walker, right?"

Chuck nodded. "Sarah Walker. Director Graham assigned us as partners." Chuck replied evenly, millions of questions fluttering through his mind.

"You lucky bastard." Bryce grinned supportively and Chuck smiled. Just like before, he always had his back. Honestly, he missed that.

"After graduation…the school board members called, right? They said they had a life changing opportunity in store-"

"-For only the brightest academic students." Bryce finished the exact sentence for him.

"They told me that as a recruit, any former friendships had to be cut off. Only family was kept sacred…..I'm sorry, Chuck. You're like a brother to me…" Bryce told him quietly, thinking of all the great times they'd had at college.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Bryce." Chuck replied whole heartedly as he pulled into the next lane.

**-0-**

"Walker, it's been a while." Carina commented as she watched Sarah drive.

"I know…" Sarah agreed. "Too long."

"So, that's your new partner….what is it….Chuck?" she remembered Sarah mentioning going to be partnered with a nerd named Chuck a few months ago.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded, mind running a little too fast.

"So, let me guess. He's the entire dork you hoped he'd be and more." She smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, he's only like that with electronics….Other than that…..he's perfect." She let her thoughts slip out to her best friend, regretting it as soon as she remembered the repercussions.

"Wow. Seems like you're rather taken with the nerd." She replied nonetheless.

"Carina, we both know I'm-"

"Utterly compromised." Carina finished, as they pulled by Ellie's house, following Chuck. It was good to have Carina back. And the truth hurt.

**-0-**

As Bryce sat on the counter, Chuck gave Sarah the first aid kit as she tended to his wounds. Discovering Ellie wasn't going to be home with Devon for at least another couple of hours, Chuck relaxed, going to grab a few beers for the tired crew.

"Ow…." Bryce winced slightly as he watched Sarah closely, as she gently cleaned a cut on his cheek.

"Sorry…" Sarah murmured, as she continued, aware of Bryce's stare.

"You know…." He began quietly. Sarah was expecting some sort of lame pick up line. She'd met agents like him before. They were bad news. "Chuck is the greatest guy I know. He's…thoughtful, smart, and he always has my back…" he said in a low voice, as Sarah stopped, pulling away gently to get a good look into his eyes.

"I know…." Sarah replied, honestly meaning her words.

"But he's been hurt before…..so many times. Hell, his parents even hurt him." Bryce told her bitterly, and she could see the passion that he had for defending his friend's name. Maybe she was wrong about this Larkin guy. "And he doesn't deserve any of that." He finished.

Sarah nodded in agreement, unsure of what to say. This man really knew a lot about Chuck.

"So what I'm saying is…..look, I know you two probably have a thing….But he really likes you, so don't hurt him, Agent Walker." He told her gently, not a threat, but still demanding.

"Call me Sarah…." She began. "And I won't…..I wouldn't ever." She replied, returning to clean his cuts.

In the kitchen, Chuck had grabbed some beers for the four of them, setting them down on the counter. Turning, he saw Carina's face, inches from his.

"Hey Chuck." She smirked.

Chuck watched her carefully. He knew he had to be careful around her, especially after observing the way Sarah handled her. "Hey Carina…." He replied. "Can I get you a beer?"

"Sure, but, uh…..We need to talk first, you and I." she gently pushed him against the fridge, as he allowed her for the time being. "Listen up, Chuck." Her words were quiet, but sharp. "I've known Walker for a long time. And she's the best person I know." She began, taking a breath. "I'm not going to get all reminiscent on you, but you need to know that she's had her heart broken plenty of times before the spy game. She learned to get cold, seal herself out. And now, she's warming back up, because of you, so thank you…." She began.

Chuck nodded, scared to talk at this point.

"But if you EVER give her a reason to shut herself back out, I will personally embed a knife in your spine. Spy or not, no one screws with Walker as long as I'm alive. Got it?" she snapped.

"Of course! I'd never dream of hurting her." Chuck replied bravely, honestly.

"I know, Chuck. But that's my job to tell you, okay?" she took her beer and took a quick sip as Sarah and Bryce reentered, Bryce's face much cleaner. "Good little chat." She muttered.

"You guys good?" Sarah asked as she grabbed a beer and came to stand beside Chuck, leaning on him ever so gently. Discreetly grabbing her hand, he smiled. "I think so."

"I just got a text from Graham…." Bryce told them, eyes meeting theirs. "He was really weird about it…..it says: "Go to the orange orange…" Bryce read it aloud.

Frowning he glanced up at the couple and Carina. "What the hell is that?"

"A new yogurt shop…..says it's not open yet. Near the Buymore…" Chuck informed them, grabbing his keys. "I guess we'll go see what he wants."

**-0-**

"It's locked." Sarah informed the group as she tried the door one last time, to no avail.

"Let me try this…" Carina murmured, pulling a hair pin out from some hidden spot on her outfit. Chuck watched along with Bryce and Sarah as she had the door open in seconds.

"Great…" Bryce announced as they stepped in, noticing the lights were already on. "But why are we-"

"-Check this out…." Chuck breathed as the door to the supposed "Back room" slid open. There was a staircase, leading to a series of rooms, each illuminated with computer and TV screens, some running top secret government data on them.

In the very last room, which appeared to be a conference room, was Langston Graham at the far end of the table. All four agents watched in wonder as they found their way to him.

"Agents." He smiled. "Glad you made it in one piece." He eyed Chuck and Sarah together, and both immediately sat, trying to hide their embarrassment from that morning.

"Director…..this was all planned…." Sarah simply stated, knowing his nature all too well. "You wanted us to meet, coincidentally recovering Bryce…." She concluded.

Graham nodded. "And I must say, you passed this final test with flying colors. I don't want to delay your questions, but I'll try to be thorough." He began, eyeing the large underground facility they were in.

'This is castle." Graham told them all. "Your new base will be right here in Burbank, and you will be staying in hotels until further notice. This is your new fort. Learn to love it, which shouldn't be so hard anyway." He smirked, eyeing his handiwork. Even though he hadn't built it, he'd been in charge.

Chuck was stunned. This was fantastic. Now he could do his job, spend time with his sister, and show Sarah more of his world. It was a dream come true. He glanced at the gang, and noticed similar grins on most of their faces. This was an upgrade.

"Since you are all the top agents of your class, we're assembling a sort of….special ops team with you. Fulcrum is stronger than ever, but we have a lead on them. Something that could give us blueprints to some of their major bases, which we can then take down and infiltrate separately and discreetly until we wipe them clean. Understood?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir." They chorused, though it was never rehearsed.

"Good. Tonight, we expect you to find a nice restaurant, get to know each other, and get yourselves situated. CIA's treat." He smiled, as the team thanked him humbly.

As the young agents stood to explore, Graham beckoned them back. "Oh, and one more thing, agents…." He smirked. "There is a small lineup of cars we've brought with us for your disposal…..good evening." He smirked more, as Sarah, Chuck, Carina, and Bryce went out to the lot to select a car of choice.

"That Porsche is mine." Sarah smirked predatorily as she claimed her gorgeous 911.

Chuck watched her. Sarah and hot car? This was truly a dream. Eyeing the small selection, he saw a gorgeous BWM M8 model. Grinning, he approached it, appreciating it to the very last detail. "This is so mine." He grinned.

"I'm taking the Mercedes convertible." Bryce grinned, stepping into his luxurious ride.

"I guess I'll take the lotus…." Carina smirked, as she snatched up the keys, stepping in. "I'll meet you guys back here in a little while." She smirked, gunning it out of the parking lot. Bryce did the same, promising to return shortly.

"I guess that leaves the two of us…." Chuck grinned as he gently pulled Sarah to him, as the two shared a romantic kiss against Sarah's brand new Porsche.

"Chuck…..everything is perfect..." she murmured in his ear.

"It is…" Chuck agreed, leaning to kiss her lips once more, as she let out a gentle breath of pleasure.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

**A/N: Okay guys, with those reviews, you deserve this back to back update! So here you go, hope it wasn't too cheesy or shabby. It's got a plan, I promise! So please let me know what you thought! Oh, and I have a NEW poll on the top of my profile page if you've got a sec to lend a helping hand! Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best! As always, have a good one.**

**-LLC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am beginning to consider juggling all these stories and updates as a workout. As fun as it is, it's a lot of work. Anyway, for those of you that haven't heard, (I've been receiving news that the alerts aren't working), I just put out a tiny update on Dream Team if you're interested. Also, there's a poll on my page if you haven't voted yet, and this one is VERY important to me, so if you haven't gotten a chance already, or had trouble choosing….please do so. Anyway, this story is getting some of the best/most reviews I've seen, so as long as that continues, I have absolutely no choice but to update longer and faster, so here you are. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine: **

"Your mission is simple, agents." Graham's voice shook Chuck back to reality, as he'd zoned out, staring at Sarah. Bryce and Carina were still on their joy rides, getting to know the area better. That left Chuck and Sarah to formally meet and speak with Graham about the mission specs, and then relay the news to their new team, since they ever so graciously chose to continue having fun and leaving the work to the best.

"You will be trying to take down Fulcrum, as you know." He reminded. "We've discovered several trades, locations, and targets across the globe related to their work." He told them, watching as they quickly absorbed all the intel.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. Maybe Fulcrum was a bigger threat than she thought.

"When they stole Pearson and Johnson, they hit us hard." Graham continued, making Chuck feel as if he were back in history class. "They took valuable intel from them, storing it in what we believe is a computer chip."

Chuck smiled inwardly. Now, they were speaking his language. Computers, hacking, anything of the sort...was right up his ally.

"So, you want us to steal the chip and figure out what they're planning?" Sarah guessed, always the first to figure things out.

"Exactly, Agent Walker." Graham finished. "I'll consult my analysts and configure the first step of our mission. You and your team will be notified tomorrow morning."

"My team?" Sarah asked unsurely. She was with some of the world's best agents. Surely he wouldn't want her in charge?

"Don't let me down Agent Walker….you never have before." There was an air of finality in that statement as the two agents rose, and left the secret building, both pondering what he'd just said.

"Congratulations, Agent Walker." Chuck smiled as he teased her.

Smacking his arm playfully, she rewarded him with a smile. "Be careful." She warned.

"I could kick you off the team."

"So what do you think, Sarah…...?" Chuck began. "Do you think we can actually function properly like a team?"

"Well, we can talk about our strategy over dinner tonight….and then we'll find out tomorrow." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Chuck nodded as the two watched their friends fly into the parking lot with their new cars, a grin on their faces.

**-0-**

"He wants us to take them apart, piece by piece." Carina clarified, leaning over the table across from Bryce, as Sarah sat across from Chuck.

"Right." Sarah nodded, sipping her wine. Chuck had trouble taking his eyes off the blonde beauty. Tonight, she was wearing a sleek black dress, and her makeup complimented her perfectly. He couldn't wrap his head around it. She was just too damn beautiful.

Sarah secretly caught Chuck staring for what might've been the third time that night. Immediately blushing, she glanced into his eyes, and the two immediately found their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

Bryce and Carina seemed to notice, because he averted his gaze while Carina cleared her throat.

"And you're in charge?" Carina asked, smirking.

The young couple both blushed, finally breaking the powerful gaze that bound them.

"Graham thinks so." She replied, not seeming to care very much. She didn't want to be in charge, they were all well trained and sharp anyway.

"So what's the first step, then?" Bryce asked carefully, so as not to attract unwanted attention.

"We have to recover a chip, and find out what we can about their plans." Chuck spoke gently, as the others listened, excitement beginning to show on their faces.

"Sounds good….do we know where we're going?" Bryce asked with a smile. He enjoyed seeing Chuck so bold and so well fit…..It made him feel like he might've made the right decisions after all.

"Not yet." Chuck replied. "Graham is figuring it out tonight."

"He said he'd call us tomorrow for our final meeting." Sarah added helpfully.

"Alright. Now, let's forget about work for a little while….."Carina smirked. "I'm in the mood for some fun….we are young, after all…."

Sarah bit her lip. To Carina, fun was ending up in some other guy's bed. Something told her Chuck wouldn't like that…neither would she.

"What kind of fun?" Sarah ventured, praying that it was board games or a movie….not that those sounded to great, either.

"Oh, it's like you don't even know me at all." Carina grinned. "Clubbing, Walker."

Sarah mentally kicked herself. '_Dammit'._

"I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea the day before a big mission…." Sarah tried.

"Please, you and I can both hold down our liquor…..what's the matter Walker?" She teased. "Scared of what happened last time?"

"No." Sarah defended herself instantly, as Chuck and Bryce watched, now intrigued.

"What happened?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"Nothing." Sarah tried to fend off the inevitable.

"Walker here got pretty tipsy…." Carina smirked, putting it lightly. "I'll be nice and leave it at that….."

Sarah blew out a sigh of relief.

Chuck smiled. Watching Sarah like this….so human…..it was nice. He offered her a smile, the kind that made her heart flutter and flip.

"I'm game, Carina." Bryce offered smiling. "I've got nothing better to do…."

Sarah smiled. That was good; he could keep her out of trouble…..and out of a stranger's bed, preferably.

"Let's go." Carina grinned.

"I got this one guys." Chuck gave them a supportive nod, as they left.

"Now, I have you all to myself." Chuck smiled victoriously, leaning across the table as Sarah did the same, quite romantically. "How would you like to have a date night, at home?" Chuck offered, smiling as his smooth talk gave her goose bumps.

"My hotel room Chuck….." Sarah smirked. "Just in case."

**-0-**

Once the couple got back to her hotel, Chuck and Sarah found themselves cuddling on the bed, Sarah tucked closely in Chuck's strong, protective arms. She felt warm, safe, and loved.

"Sarah…." Chuck began slowly, brushing a stray lock of hair out o her eyes, replacing the area with a tender kiss.

"Mmmm?" She asked, taking in his faint cologne scent.

"What do we tell Ellie…I hate lying to her…..but I want to keep her safe more than anything…..She's the second most important in my life."

Sarah blushed immediately. "I know it's hard…..I'm sorry Chuck…."

"But," Chuck continued, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I don't really fear as much for your safety….you could kick my ass any day of the week." He told her gently, causing a beautiful smile to break out on her face.

"That's so sweet…..and kind?" she laughed gently at his last statement. "So you better think twice before you decide to cheat on me." She teased, but somehow, the very words put fear in her. He was gorgeous, rich, young, successful, sweet…any girl would kill for him, just as she gladly would.

"Sarah….never, ever, ever….." he began, clarifying how serious he was. "Would I EVER leave you….." he told her truthfully. "Need I name all the reasons why?"

Sarah was touched. She felt her eyes prick with the slightest hint of tears, of joy, of course. She pulled him close as she answered with a soft, tender, loving kiss. One that promised everything she'd been looking for growing up, and as spy. She was home.

**-0-**

**CASTLE: 10:00 AM**

Sarah's phone rang, as she leaned against the railing of the stairs in castle, watching the hung over pair, Bryce and Carina; drag themselves to their seats, Graham still not there.

Chuck had stayed the night, but had to return home for a quick shower and change of clothes.

"Hello?" Sarah picked up, smiling upon hearing Chuck's cheery, smooth voice.

"Hey beautiful." Came his endearing response. Sarah smiled, feeling her stomach flutter yet again. He was absolute bliss. "I was stopping by at the bagel shop a few doors down, what should I get?"

"Just a few coffees for dumb and dumber over here." Sarah replied, watching the two with an amused grin. "They should sober up."

"Stop yelling!" Carina complained, though Sarah raised an eyebrow quizzically in response. "I'm right here!"

"Now you're yelling!" Bryce complained, clutching his head.

Chuck heard Sarah's beautiful laughter fill the other end of the line. He smiled, wishing he could see her beautiful smile. "Alright then….nothing for you, my lady?"

Sarah blushed, smiling. "No thanks…." She hadn't run in a while, so she felt undeserving.

"Alright then, see you in a few."

"Bye." Came Sarah's reply, as she continued to watch the two struggle to gain their composure with an amused grin.

Five minutes later, Chuck came through the door, drinks in hand. Carina and Bryce gladly accepted the coffee. Chuck smiled as he stood beside Sarah, wishing her could greet her properly, reluctantly settling for a smile.

"I figured you'd want this…." He handed her favorite, custom coffee, with a swizzle stick. "And that…." He motioned to the stick. "Is to keep you from getting bored during the briefing, boss." He grinned. "I've noticed how you bite them when you're bored…."

Sarah grinned, accepting the drink happily. "Chuck…..that's amazing…..you're just….thank you…." She sounded a bit like him with the inability to form a sentence.

"My pleasure." He smiled. Sarah took his hand giving it a gentle, loving squeeze. She'd have to thank him later.

Graham came in, nodding to his special ops team. "Good morning, Agents." He had the ghost of a smile on his lips upon seeing Bryce and Carina trying desperately to sit up straight and pay attention.

"After speaking with my analysts, we've found where your next strike will be." Graham informed them. "It's not quite what you'd expect, either."

**A/N: So, I tried to lengthen this one….and I fail. Sorry about that….I'm just a short chapter person I guess….Anyway, please review if you enjoyed it, and please do check out my poll on my profile and pick a favorite if you haven't already! Other than that, I will see you guys in a few, (Maybe tomorrow?) Have a good one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So clearly my main three are this, A Lucky Misfortune, and of course, Millionaire. I'll be updating a lot more consistently now! Anyway, a new chapter of "All Over Again" Should be out tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that! Otherwise, we've got some Charah development here, and a little bit of the mission! From now on, you can TRY to expect an update every 2-3 days, because I've been negligent long enough. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Ten: **

"There is a couple, going by the last name 'Del Toro'." Graham informed them. "They are about your age, agents. The man, Santiago is responsible for transporting the chip. We believe he is going to make the exchange at his party, which will be held in one of his many summer manors."

Chuck glanced at Sarah, who sipped her coffee, listening intently. He sometimes got the feeling she was born simply to do this, as she was always perfect at it.

"His wife, Vanessa, is believed to be a FBI agent on the inside." He added, glancing at the dossier.

Bryce and Carina, perhaps finally over their hazy, drunken stupor smirked. "FBI….What a joke…." Bryce smirked, the two snickering.

Graham rolled his eyes impatiently, mentally thanking god that Chuck and Sarah were there to…..balance out the…stupidity.

"And he's totally unaware?" Chuck asked in slight shock. How could someone possibly lie to their partner like that?

"She hopes to bust him and get promoted." Sarah replied quickly. "The feelings are probably feigned."

Chuck opened his mouth to say more, but Sarah squeezed his hand, knowing they were on a tight schedule. They were equal as agents, but Chuck seemed to be more….human like. Not that the others were heartless…..he was just a special case.

"Walker is right." Graham nodded, glancing wistfully at the other two, who shut up. "You're job will be to assist her in distracting him so that the chip can be taken off…..I'm assuming Miller and Walker can handle that aspect of it. One of you must do surveillance nearby….I'll let you handle the specs, Walker."

Sarah nodded, accepting her duty as team leader.

"The party is on their manor not two hours from here." Graham told them sharply. "I expect you to retrieve the chip and return without any…..scratches, let alone fatalities on this little trip, understood?"

"Yes sir." They chorused, watching him disappear into the next room, filled with hard working analysts.

"Hmm…..How long do you think he'll stay before he misses Langley?" Chuck grinned.

"I'd say after this mission." Sarah guessed, smiling back.

Bryce smirked. "I call not being in the van! And since Sarah and Carina have to go, Chuck….you're it."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "How about this…..You stay in the van or you're off my team?" she smirked, triumphantly teasing him.

Carina smirked, rising and stretching. "Well, let's not break out into a fight in the middle of castle…..save it for tonight." She spoke aloud, heading for the stairs. "I've got a dress to find."

"Ah damn, I've got to go fix my phone before we head out. See you guys in a while." Bryce bade Chuck and Sarah farewell, sprinting out to his car, aware that they only had so little time.

"So…..a trip to my house then your place?" Chuck offered his arm out to Sarah with a smile.

"Sounds great." She knew what was coming.

**-0-**

Sarah sat on Chuck's bed, watching him pull out the night's attire. She liked being in his old room….the nerd vintage look, the smell of his cologne faintly on his sheets…..it was calming, especially before a mission, where she had a lot of excitement coursing through her.

"So…." Chuck sighed as he took a seat beside her, the two facing each other in a somewhat awkward manner.

"You want to ask about Vanessa Del Toro." Sarah stated matter of factly, nodding when she saw him gape.

"Damn….I knew you were a great spy, but-" he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"I know YOU, Chuck." She replied smoothly. "This whole thing about them lying to each other, her lying to him especially…..it bothers you." She began.

Chuck tried to interrupt. "But-"

"And, you somehow fear that something like that might happen to us." Sarah stated again, causing Chuck to freeze. She was the best of best for a reason.

"I don't…..Sarah; I know how ridiculous that sounds." Chuck assured her. "I don't plan on going rogue anytime soon, and I certainly hope you aren't…" he quipped. "But it's just….the whole idea of letting the job get in the way of our relationship….I just never want to let that happen, okay?"

"Chuck…..I'll always choose you over the job." Sarah stated solemnly, "always."

"The CIA…..it doesn't mean anything. Not when you don't know why you're doing it….. Not when you don't have a life to protect." She told him, her voice raw with emotion.

"I never doubted that, Sarah…." Chuck sighed, smiling contentedly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know it's our life….and it's pretty much all we know….but know this: the day the job takes over my life….our relationship, even…..I'd quit in a heartbeat."

Sarah hugged him, comfortably leaning into his warmth, resting her head against his solid chest. They did have a mission to prep for, but it could wait.

**-0-**

The team met up in the van, everyone in stunning formal wear, even Bryce, who was ready just in case he needed to leave the van and enter the party.

Chuck had a hard time focusing on Sarah, who was in a shorter black dress, make up done with Carina. He glanced at her again. Catching him staring, she rose a brow, smirked, and then continued talking to Carina.

"So…" Chuck cleared his throat, cheeks awfully red from being caught staring at his girlfriend. No matter how close they were getting, there was still the chemistry of unfamiliarity between them. It made her heart beat faster, and their entire relationship was better as a whole.

"What's our cover for the night?" Chuck asked, watching as Bryce smirked from the wheel. Apparently, everyone knew but him.

"You're….ah…..going to be a sort of-"Sarah couldn't finish, as Carina interrupted with a smirk.

"You're going to be our rich playboy, Chuck." Carina smirked. "Those are the kind of people who are going to be at this party."

"A what?" Chuck cried, glancing back at Sarah, who bit her lip innocently. "And you failed to mention this…how?"

"Well, we knew you'd be surprised, and we didn't want to freak you out unnecessarily…" Sarah replied sheepishly.

"But Bryce is more of that guy! Why can't he do it?" Chuck asked helplessly. Suddenly, the thought of Bryce escorting Sarah instead hit him. Immediately he shook his head. "Never mind…." He sighed. "I'm good."

"That's our boy." Carina smirked, reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows….you might even enjoy it….."

Sarah shot her a glare. Carina just laughed playfully as Chuck almost jumped forward.

Bryce pulled the car two a stop, a little ways away from the party. "You guys ready to get that chip?" he smirked.

"Let's just do this…." Chuck mumbled, opening the door for Sarah and Carina.

**-0-**

"Sarah?" Chuck asked as they entered into the hall of the beautiful beach mansion.

"Yes Chuck?" She murmured.

"How is playboy low key?"

"Watch and learn, Chucky." Carina smirked, as either girl took his arm. Upon entering into the crowded, festive looking main party room, Chuck discovered that everyone there seemed to be in a similar situation.

"See?" Sarah told him quietly.

"Alright, guys. Blend in." Bryce's voice crackled over the comm. link.

"Let's have some fun, Carmichael." Carina smirked, eager to get Walker jealous and have some fun doing so.

"Remember to keep an eye out for Vanessa." Sarah warned wearily, watching Carina do her thing.

"If you see her, try and corner her. Let her know you're CIA and you're here to help." Bryce reminded gently. "Sarah, why don't you try to find Santiago?" He suggested, adjusting all the equipment in the van.

"Maybe we should switch?" Chuck tried, wanting to be with Sarah so much more. Carina had already began to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh….sure." Bryce shrugged, making sure their links were secure and their cameras were ready to go.

Carina shrugged and broke off. "I'll find him and keep him busy until you guys find Vanessa and bust him."

The team split, Sarah now arm and arm with Chuck, who'd grabbed her a drink.

Smiling, Sarah leaned against him. "That's not protocol…"

"I'm a rebel." Chuck teased with a gentle smile, holding her close. The cover was almost too perfect. Chuck leaned in, making sure their mics were off. He placed gentle kisses on the side of her neck, causing her to shudder and close her eyes.

"Chuck, the mission…" she sighed, wanting nothing more than to drag him back home, of they could even make it that long.

"I know, I'm sorry…" he smiled, pulling away. Glancing around, he noticed that they only fit in more by being intimate like that.

"Don't ever be sorry for that…" Sarah smirked, leaning up to place a last, gentle kiss on his lips.

Chuck savored it, leaning back as he caught sight of a beautiful, tan woman, coming down the stairs with a flute of champagne in one hand, surveying the busy crowd.

"We've got our mark." Chuck murmured in her ear, feeling Sarah stiffen slightly against him, seeming to go into agent mode.

**A/N: So, here we are. We'll see how this all plays out. We saw some Charah development and a tiny emotional display, so hopefully that turned out okay? You guys always compliment me so graciously about my Charah, but in reality...I feel as if I make it awkward or choppy...Let me know. :) Next is "All over Again" and then "Taking Risks" after that, so sorry about the huge wait. Anyway, they should be out sometime tomorrow, so until then, thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and as always….have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


End file.
